Elijah's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: What could be more sad... than a dumpster milky wilky?


**Poisonbender numero uno! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>The Terrible Toxic Four quietly slept on their matts in a sewer area below the new Brotherhood Base when all of a sudden-<p>

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! !" Jar Jar and the hillbilly exclaimed, driving the car through a wall and swerving around the poisonbenders. They finally stopped and wobbled out of the car, holding milk glasses.

"Huhu! Huhu! That's a good 'n'!"

"Oh-shi yes! Tha's-a some good milky wilky!"

"JAR JAR! EENUS! YOU IDIOTS!" Darkrai exclaimed when he finally arrived. "You just rammed through a children's hospital! 19 children died! You know how many gay cops I'll have to hump to get out of paying for that?"

"Huhu huhu. That's a good 'n'. Huhuhuhu."

"Aw, cheer-si up, Da'ky. Ha' some milk." With that, Jar Jar once again held up a milk glass.

Darkrai took it and drank through the crazy straw. "Well, at least they didn't wake up. How does someone sleep through all that?"

Just then, they heard some loud snoring and noticed Leopold Anderson making loud snorts and drooling a waterfall of saliva from his mouth. They noticed all the other poisonbenders wearing earplugs or cotton in their ears.

"Point taken. Alright, let's give 'em some nightmares. I'll start with the snarky one." With that, he gave Elijah Frantic a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Elijah Frantic woke up to find himself in a realm of pure whiteness. "Where am I?" he asked himself._

"_Huhu huhu…"_

_He looked worried. "…Guys?"_

"_Who's there? !" a distant voice yelled._

"_Er… hello?"_

"_WHO'S THERE? !"_

"_E-Elijah Frantic. Where're my friends?"_

"_Elijah Frantic who? !"_

"_Er, Elijah Frantic, who is wondering where everybody is…"_

"_Huhuhuhu. Ain't no one here. There ain't nobody here!"_

"_N-No one? !"_

"_Huhu. Nope. Jus' you an' a creepy ol' voice all alone, for all forever, huhu."_

"_NOOOO! There has to be somebody here!" he yelled, running around. "I can't be alone like this! I just CAN'T be alone!"_

"_AIN'T NOBODY HERE!"_

"_Come on! Matt? Leo? Jeremiah? WHERE ARE YOU? !"_

"_Huhu. Huhu. Wanna see somethin' else?"_

"_Huh?" Just then, a holographic vision appeared in front of him, showing an image of Marine the Raccoon kissing Wally._

"_It's a raccoon kissin' a li'l Australian boy! That's a good 'n', huhu huhu."_

"…_NOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOO!" Elijah yelled, waking himself and everybody up.

"ELIJAH! What's going on? !" Matthew yelled.

"MATT! !" Elijah exclaimed, running over to hug his leader.

"And people say I'm crazy." Leo said.

"LEO!" Elijah yelled, running over to hug him.

"Dude, you've officially gone crazy." Jeremiah said.

"JEREMIAH!" he yelled once more, running over to hug him. "OH, I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "We're all sleeping together in one room."

"Dude, don't say 'sleeping together' 'cause that sounds gay." Leo replied.

"_You're gay."_ Matt mumbled.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Elijah yelled. "YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAVE IN THIS WORLD!"

"So, you have friends on other worlds?" Leo joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Jeremiah shouted, throwing his pillow at him.

"Come on, guys, let's just go to bed." Matt said.

"LEMME GET IN WITH YOU!" Elijah yelled, dashing over and squeezing into Matt's matt (hehe. Matt in a matt).

"Er! Fine! Just get to bed." With that, they all went back to sleep, with Elijah and Matt squished together.

Darkrai and Eenus stuck their heads out behind a corner. "O…kay. Wait, where's Jar Jar?" Darkrai asked.

Just then, some music started playing and Jar Jar slowly rose out of a dumpster, dressed as a milk bottle, then started singing. "I-sa just a dumpster milky wilky. I gots no one to feed. Dumpster-"

"JAR JAR!"

"BLAH!"

"Where did you get that suit?"

"Oh. I-sa make it in dumpster!"

"How did you- Oh, never mind. You're impossible."

"Huhuhuhu. That's a good 'n'." Eenus laughed.

"Ugh. Let's just scare these other three and get out of this dump."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next up is Jeremiah's Nightmare. I think I'll just put these four into separate stories. Oh boy, Skyward Sword comes out tomorrow! Come watch the possible Let's Play, should it arise, if you wish! Later!<strong>


End file.
